Kid in love?
by rifaye
Summary: Something is going on. What is it? Will Kid leave Serge? There's a new enemy. Leena is good, now.
1. Default Chapter

The pain of love  
  
Don't own the characters on this story or mostly any other story I have made. It's too bad…  
  
  
Kid felt tears swell up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry. Never would she let herself cry in front of Serge. He stared out at the familiar sunset that placed itself on the beach's horizon. It was Kid's first time seeing this, and it might be the last. Serge gripped his swallow harder. If only time had let them start at the beginning, again. The fight to restore time was over, but it was as cruel as the wave that supposedly killed Serge. Now only time knew the answer to what would happen next. Serge looked at Kid. You could almost tell she was going to cry. She was looking at the sunset without aw.   
"Kid, you can…cry if you want." Serge said nervously.  
"No. I don't cry." Kid said as a tear fell on her cheek.  
"Your lying to yourself…"   
"I know." Serge put his arms around Kid. She didn't resist. She turned to look into his eyes as he hugged her tightly. Just then Kid broke into tears. "What is going to happen, now?" Kid said in between sobs.  
"I don't know. I should return to my village. Maybe you can come, too."   
"There's no place there for me."  
"I could make a place there for you." Serge thought about Leena. He had thought he felt something for her, but it was washed away when he realized he loved Kid. He remembered that he still hadn't told Kid. No one had told Kid that.  
"Serge will we be apart forever?" Kid said with sadness in her voice. "I don't want to be apart that long." Serge realized that Kid was right. She had no place in his village.  
"We won't be apart … that long."  
"I don't have a place anywhere."  
"Yes, you do."  
"Where?"  
"With me." Kid smiled weakly. The waves came stronger, and seemed to be getting closer. The sun had disappeared, and now it was dark. Kid and Serge let go of each other. Kid blushed deeply. There's a first time for everything…  
Kid sat by the water as Serge got a fire ready. The water was cold, and it seemed to prepare for something. Kid noticed the water came faster, and harder toward her. Serge looked at Kid.   
A wave flew over her head. It splashed down at her. Kid screamed, and then giggled. Serge came, and Kid splashed him. Soon they were in the water having a good time. Just then Serge remembered that was exactly how the water was the day he switched dimensions. The horror grew. Serge turned around, and screamed to Kid. They were both still in the water.  
"Get out of the water, Kid! Quick!"   
"Why, Serge? Are you too wet?" Kid giggled. Serge relaxed. Kid went under the water. Serge waited for her to come back up. No one came. Serge quickly went under water to check. Kid's arms flung up at him. She tried to yell at him to leave. Serge went to go get her. Everything went dark for Kid and Serge. It was like they were asleep. Serge's dream didn't go well.  
In his dream Kid hated him, and was taking revenge as she had wanted to with Lynx. She slashed, and his words had no effect. Finally she killed him with a happy laugh.   
Kid was having a horrible dream. Instead of saving her when she was younger, Serge killed sis and her. Kid cried out in pain. Then both Kid and Serge woke up. They were each in different places.  
Kid lay on a place full of rocks that lay on a hard ground. Everything was frozen. Kid's dagger was missing, but so was Serge. Kid rushed into the water to find him. He was no where near. As Kid decided to find him somehow, she picked up her dagger from the hard dead shore.  
Serge sat up. He was in a city full of people. He looked around to find Kid. Not there. A young man looked down at him. He started talking.  
"How did you get over here. We fished you in. We didn't want to catch fish."  
"Serge!" Korcha yelled as he went to Serge. Serge put his head in his hands.  
"Where's Kid?" Korcha asked impatiently. Serge shook his head. "Well then it is time to find her. Rob her back from time itself. I found that in a book."  
Kid went into Arni town. People bustled all over. Still no Serge. Leena ran over to Kid.  
"Where's my Serge?" Leena yelled.  
'Ye Serge?' Kid thought, and then said "I'm trying to find him. I don't know where he is. Why the hell is Opassa Beach like that?"  
"A spell. Come on. Let's go find him."  
Just then a boat pulled up to the dock. Serge and Korcha were in it. Leena gave Kid a dirty look, and ran to Serge.  
"My Sergey! I missed you! Why weren't you with me this whole time?"  
Kid started to walk away from the scene. She wasn't needed. Serge pushed Leena out of the way, and went to Serge.  
"Kid, I…"  
"Look, mate. I'm not needed here. Ye don't even need me. You have Leena."  
"I do need you Kid. We can get away from here, and start a life together. If you want to…mate." Kid laughed as she heard him mimic her accent.  
"Lets, mate."  
"Serge, what about me?" Leena asked accusingly.   
"Tell the town I said goodbye."  
"I won't let you go with her!" Leena yelled.  
"Hold your seahorses! I'll kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moons if you try to stop us.  
"Fine, let's fight."  
It didn't take Kid long to say she was the winner. Leena kneeled on the ground looking down. Kid and Serge bought food, and went to live near Korcha for now. They just walked outside the village, and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Only a moment because they closed their eyes, and their lips got closer. They were about to touch. Kid opened her eyes, and turned away.  
"Kid."  
"What'cha want, mate."  
"I need to tell you something. I love you." Kid turned around instantly.   
"Thanks, Serge. I won't forget."  
Serge sighed. He should have figured Kid wouldn't show emotion. Not even to him. Suddenly Kid turned around, and tenderly grabbed Serge's neck. Then she gently kissed him before he had time to push away the shock. "I love you too, mate."  
Serge blushed deeply, and Kid made fun of him. He smiled, and tickled her.  
"Hey! Stop!" Kid shouted in between loud laughs. Serge laughed, and Kid toke revenge by tickling him back. They attacked each other in laughs until they had no energy left. Kid closed her eyes. They both lay there for a while. Serge looked at Kid. She had fallen asleep.   
'I met the right girl.' Serge thought to himself. He slid his fingers under Kid, and lifted her into his arms. Slowly he got back on the boat with Korcha. The whole time he had been flirting with some village girls. Now Kid slept brushed up against Serge through the trip to Korcha's home.  
She didn't dream. Her mind was still conscious, and she thought about her necklace. She had left it at Serge's village. Leena must have taken it by now. Kid sat up, and told Serge.  
"We don't need to travel worlds anymore." Serge assured her.  
"Your right. We don't."  
"Are we almost there, Korcha?" Serge asked. Suddenly the boat started going by itself.  
"What's goin on, Korch?" Kid asked impatiently.   
"I don't know! Were being pulled in to some island. The island of the damned." Korcha answered. Finally they arrived. An odd looking robot waited there. Kid, Serge, and Korcha went to it.  
"Kill, Serge. Kill!" the robot said before it attacked Serge. Serge moved out of the way just in time. Kid slashed and broke a wire. Korcha fished out a screw. Serge jumped into the air, and stroke. The robot fell to the ground, and lost it's battery.  
"Bugger! I wanted to beat it more. How weird. I thought the fightin was over. We did it want with you, mate?" Kid asked and complained. Serge shook his head. He was extremely confused. Lucca came out of the house with Radius. Korcha went to ask them about the robot. Meanwhile Kid and Serge told each other about what happened during the separation. The place started to blur for Serge. He started to tell Kid.  
"There's something weird about this place, Kid. Something is going on."  
"Like what, mate?"  
"It feels weird, and it just got blurry. I think it's not real or something like that."  
"Let's get our arses out of here then." Serge nodded, and then they called Korcha. They left with Radius and Lucca screaming after them. Radius and Lucca dived into the water. A giant wave gulped the island down.  
"What da bloody hell was that?" Kid asked Korcha.  
"I have no idea." he answered.  
"It has to be related to Opassa Beach. Let's go there." Serge told Korcha. Korcha nodded in agreement. It didn't take long to get there. When they were there they carefully steps of the boat. Leena was there. She saw Serge, and ran to him.  
"Hi, Serge. Your back. That's good. It's a long time that I don't see you."  
"You saw me in the village not to long ago."  
"It must have been another person. I've been here all day."  
"That means the other you is an imposter."  
"Lucca and Radius were imposters, too. Remember, mate? They tried to kill us. Bugger, we should have noticed before."  
"We have to check Arni village, quick!" Serge said.  
"No worry. The imposter is right here." Someone who looked like Serge came out of the shadows. Kid took out her dagger, but wouldn't strike. She didn't want to hit the wrong person. Serge swiftly guided his swallow through the hits. The imposter disappeared. Kid pushed her dagger back on her waist. A voice boomed out from above the rocks. A young man came out.  
"You guys are silly. You should slap each other. Wake up!"   
Suddenly Kid woke up to find Serge still making the fire. None of that had happened.  
"Serge, I love you." Kid said as she went up to him.   
"I love you, too." Serge pressed his lips gently against Kid's. She didn't resist. She loved him, forever.   
"We can live in your town, mate. Do ya want to?"  
"Yes." He went to kiss Kid, but she turned around and said something.  
"Not here, mate. You'll embarrass me." Serge and Kid laughed.   
"I don't care." Serge answered, and kissed Kid. 


	2. the new enemy

I don't own anyone in this story  
  
The new enemy  
  
Kid pushed herself away, and took a seat on a nearby rock. Serge told Kid to come with him to get his stuff from Arni town. As they entered they realized everyone was sad. Serge didn't have to ask why. Leena was on the pier floor. Serge ran to her, and tried to wake her up. Turning Leena around he saw a mechanical device. Serge couldn't take it off.   
"Help me Kid." Serge asked her. Kid ran over there, and pressed a button. The bug came off, and settled on Kid. She grabbed her head, and sat down by Leena. Leena woke up, and hugged Serge. Serge smiled, and stood up with Leena.  
"I'm sorry, Serge. I couldn't control myself. My body wouldn't listen. I hope you have a good time." Leena apologized. Serge hugged Leena tighter as he realized he could of lost her. He asked her about who put the thing on her.  
"What thing? The only new person that came was a man that lives in Opassa Beach. He recently moved there. His name we don't know." Serge thanked Leena, and asked her to accompany them. Leena agreed to come, and they were on their way. Every once in a while Kid would walk strangely. Leena tried to help her, but Kid waved her away. Serge was getting worried. When they arrived at the beach there was no house. A man came out of the shadows. He had two swords at both sides. His hair was black, and he had a black cloak on. Kid took out her dagger, and thinking that danger was near, so Serge and Leena took out their weapons. Kid went behind Serge, and then heard Leena yell out a warning to Serge.  
Serge turned around, and saw Kid with her dagger in hand. Serge went in front of Leena. Kid ran over to the stranger, and stood in front of him. The stranger laughed wickedly. The man put a hand on Kid's shoulder, and they both disappeared. Serge shouted no. Serge fell to the ground with a tear on his cheek. Leena fell to her knees to comfort him. Korcha pulled up to the beach on his boat.  
"I've been looking for you all over. Where were you? Where's Kid?" Korcha asked impatiently. Serge shrugged, and jumped into Korcha's boat with Leena. She pointed out that they were probably at Viper Manor. Leena explained that if the enemy were to take over anyone it would probably be someone important. Korcha headed there. When finally they arrived the place seemed deserted except for the general and the stranger that they had encountered before.  
Serge was about to run up to him to fight when Leena pulled him back.   
"We need a plan, Sergey." Serge nodded, and they decided to sneak up on the man. Korcha stayed to watch the boat while Serge and Leena sneaked about. Finally they were right behind the man when a dagger was on Serge's neck. Kid kneed him in the back, and then Leena took action. Kid hadn't noticed her, and Leena hit Kid on the head with her pan. Kid fell unconscious as Serge stood up. The stranger went in front of Kid.  
"I'm tired of playing. Aren't you? Go to Fort Dragoona tomorrow. See you there." the stranger ran off with Kid. Serge clenched his fists. Leena pulled Serge to Korcha. They went to Arni town to get rest. Serge lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Kid's face pulled up in his mind. Finally, though, Serge fell asleep. The sun was bright through the windows. Serge had forgotten to put the curtain to block the sun. Leena came into Serge's room, and together they went to Korcha's boat. They were planning to lave him since it wasn't his problem, but he was already there. The trip to the fort was long even though it wasn't far away. Right outside was Kid and the stranger. The man put his hand up, but nothing seemed to happen. The bug had been taken off Kid, and she was willed to fight. Serge tried to go help her, but he couldn't come in. An invisible wall blocked his way. Kid was all alone. 


	3. Lost

I own no one.  
  
  
Lost  
  
  
Kid stood in her fighting stance. She didn't want to Serge to join the fight. It was her fight, and it didn't matter that the demon in front of her had put that shield. The demon that was her…enemy. Kid gripped her dagger harder. The man lunged at Kid, but she moved out of the way. A smile appeared on the man's face, and Kid automatically became angry. The fact that she knew something that Serge didn't nagged at her. He should have found out by then. All that wishing for them to be together…was for nothing. Kid slashed at air when the man dodged her attack. Suddenly the man hit her from the back with a rock. Kid felt dizzy, and instantly fell to the ground. The man laughed, and as he disappeared he removed the shield. Serge ran to Kid with all his might.  
  
She could go unconscious any second. With a soothing voice Serge thanked Kid for trying, and she smiled at him weakly. She had to tell him the secret.  
  
"Look, mate. I didn't try me hardest. The person is named Krish. He comes from another dimension to take me…if I killed him then…I wouldn't left with him…" Kid was trying hard to stay there, but after her secret she fell into the dark. Serge put her in his arms. She wasn't going to leave him. He was going to kill Krish himself.   
  
Leena rushed to Serge to help. He was clearly sad about the news. Leena had known. When Serge hadn't been around Kid and her hade become friends, and Kid had told her. Leena massaged her neck in a nervous state. Serge sighed, and picked Kid up. He walked that way with Leena until they reached Fossil Valley. (something like that. Right?)   
  
Rocks started to fall when they were halfway through. Leena gulped, and grabbed Serge's arm. Serge could see Krish at the top grinning, and Serge promised to take the grin off. Leena pulled him through the valley until something horrible happened.   
  
  
Rifaye- I'm thinking that some one dies here. Should that happen? Who? Review please! 


End file.
